


[Podfic] King of Hearts | written by Amberdreams

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Private Padalecki is happy (or as happy as a man can be in the middle of the war to end all wars) looking after his carrier pigeons. When his commander sends him on a dangerous mission to defuse a German arms dump in an abandonned French town, the last thing he is expecting to find is love with just a soupçon of craziness. (A J2 AU based on the movie King of Hearts)





	[Podfic] King of Hearts | written by Amberdreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705502) by [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams). 



> Recorded for spn-cinema 2018. Thanks Amberdreams for permission to record! Also using this for the 'ostracized from society' square on my hc-bingo card.
> 
> **Author Warnings:** Mental illnesses portrayed in an unrealistic manner and talked about in Victorian terms. War-like levels of violence, also portrayed in an unrealistic manner. Though the fic has French, German and English characters, inexplicably, everyone speaks English. Jared has unhistorical long hair without lice because – ew! Way to kill any romance…
> 
> **Reader Warning:** Inexplicably, everyone also speaks English with a Midwestern accent...

art by Amberdreams

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mfafbmmkfkur85e/King_of_Hearts.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hqm1o51hv8buaop/King_of_Hearts.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 61MB/47MB | **Duration:** 01:06:14 

  
---|---


End file.
